All My Life
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Remembering back all their life together MS!


**Title**: All My Life  
**Rating**: PG/PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me...except Diana :D  
**Summary**: The song is All My Lifeby K-Ci and Jojo. Everything is a flashback except for the very last paragraph. Wanna say thanks to my buddies Sarah and Tiff for helping me out on this story and giving me ideas...although some were just whacked. I LOVE U GUYS!

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you  
And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are _

Martin and Sam walked to the curb. Seeing a taxi, they raised their hand to try to hail it.

"Taxi!" Sam called out.

It drove by them even though it was empty. Martin dropped his hand. "Ah, come on."

"Ah, there should be another one soon. You know, I didn't…"Sam paused when Martin turned to look at her, "say anything earlier but, uh, thank you. For saving my life." Sam added at his confused look.

Martin smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

Sam spotted a taxi and quickly called out, "Taxi.". Luckily, it stopped. She turned back to Martin.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Good night."

"Good night." Sam turned around and headed for the taxi. She opened the door, then turned around to see Martin trying to catch a taxi. "Hey, Martin."

He slowly turned around. "Yeah?"

Not knowing what to say, she said the first thing that came to mind. "You want to share a cab?"

He noticed her slight hesitation so he tried to help her get out of it by pointing in the opposite direction. "I live uptown."

But Sam just nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Martin thought abut it but it doesn't take him long. He nodded to himself before heading to the taxi. Sam got in first, then Martin.

_Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

"You really had to have that tiramisu?" Martin asked. Sam just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He snaked an arm around her waist, holding her close as they walked out of the restaurant. "Just asking."

"Let's go buy ice cream." Sam insisted. She tugged him into a near by ice cream store. She looked up at the choices. "I'll have a scoop of chocolate on a cone."

"I'll have vanilla." Martin added. He took out his wallet to pay but Sam stopped him.

"I'll pay since you handled dinner."

After getting their ice cream cones, they headed back outside. Sam licked the side of the cone to prevent the ice cream from dripping onto her hand. Martin steered her back to their car.

"Want to try?" Sam asked, offering her cone to Martin. He took a bite and managed to get some on his nose. She laughed, swiping at it with a napkin.

"Thanks." He stopped before getting into the car. He turned Sam around to face him. "You know, that wasn't so bad for our first date."

Sam kissed him. "Not bad at all."

And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby

Sam made herself more comfortable in Martin's arms as they watched the sunset beyond the horizon. _Nothing could beat this date_, she thought. It was perfect: lying in Martin's arms, the sun setting in front of them and the noise of the city behind them.

Martin let out a small breath, relaxing against the tree trunk. It had been close to ten months since they've been dating; he just convinced Sam to tell everybody bout them.

As the departing sun painted the sky pink, Martin whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sam." Sam spun around, surprised registered on her face. "I really do."

Her face relaxed into a wide smile, that one smile she saved only for him. "I love you, too, Martin Fitzgerald."

And that only made the date more perfect.

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you

He forgot their anniversary. How could he? It was their _anniversary_. Frustrated, Sam grabbed her keys and walked out of the office. All the way to the car, she pondered ways to get back at him for this. She threw her purse in the passenger seat and headed home. A year. It's been a year and he still forgot. She should just call him and yell at him until her voice was sore.

Sam was so immersed in her thoughts she nearly missed the sign. A giant billboard with red letterings. It read:

HAPPY ANNIVESARY,

SAM!

I LOVE YOU!

Martin

Sam's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. How had Martin…? Now she was in a rush to get home. She parked the car, jumped out and ran up the steps. Once inside, she froze in her steps. Roses of every color covered her apartment and candles were lit. A sweet fragrance lingered in the air. The sweetness of the surprise brought tears to her eyes.

"Martin?"

He appeared from the bedroom and walked over to her, a large smile on his face. Seeing her shocked stature, Martin pulled her in for a hug, kissing her head.

"Thought I forgot?" Embarrassed, Sam just nodded. Martin chuckled. "Happy anniversary, Sam."

_  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me_

"Martin? Where are you taking me?" Sam asked. After they had left her apartment, Martin told her to put on a blindfold. Sam guessed they'd been driving for an hour and by now, the suspense was getting to her.

"We're almost there." Martin reassured her. He stopped the car by the dock. Martin got out then headed to Sam's side to help her out. "Careful."

He led her slowly towards the edge. Finally, he stepped behind her to remove the blindfold off. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Martin…" Sam breathed out.

A gleaming yacht stood before her. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. Martin took her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Like it?" He asked.

She smiled. "Love it."

"Shall we?" He motioned to the boat. She nodded and he led her on board. In the middle of the back patio, a candle light dinner was set up for them.

"Martin, how did you get all this?" Sam asked as a man helped her into her seat.

"I've got a few connections." He smiled at her.

Few minutes later, a rumbling signaled the boat setting off from the harbor. A waiter stepped out to serve their dinner. It was mostly filled with silence but Martin added a few jokes between here and there. After desert was served, Sam got up and headed to the railing to stare at the night's sky. Martin watched her from his seat: the wind tousling her blonde hair and blowing at her black strapless dress. He took a look around them. Good, no one was around.

Martin got up and walked over to her. As he stood next to her, he realized how beautiful Sam was at night and it took his breath away. The moonlight made hers kin glow, almost like an angel with her blonde hair framing her face. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the moonlight.

"Tonight was wonderful." She told him, slowing opening her eyes.

"It's not over yet." He said softly. She smiled. "Sam."

She turned to look at him then shock took over as she watched him get down on a knee. His hand sought hers as the other took out the small ring box in his pocket. Sam was still silent as Martin opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"I love you, Samantha. Will you marry me?" Martin asked.

Her eyes went from him to the diamond ring and back. He was suddenly afraid she'd say no when she said nothing…until tears formed on her eyes.

Sam nodded, a smile breaking out with tears of joy. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Martin."

Martin got up, slipping the ring on her finger as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began kissing her over and over again then Sam let out a surprised cry as he picked up his fiancée and spun her around.

_  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down_

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. _Today's the day_, she thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. The off-the-shoulders white wedding dress clung to her every curve. She smiled, remembering the day Vivian helped her pick it out. A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

She turned to the door. "Come in."

Danny poked his head in. "Hey gorgeous. Ready to roll?"

"I guess." She replied nervously. After she and Martin announced their engagement, Sam had asked Danny to be the one to give her away.

Grabbing her bouquet, she took his arm as he led her towards the aisle. It was the perfect day for their outdoor wedding and Sam couldn't be any happier. The wedding march began to play as Sam and Danny walked down the aisle. Sam looked over the guest, recognizing each of the faces.

Martin watched as Danny and his soon-to-be wife walked towards him and the priest. She looked beautiful as ever and blushed under his gaze. They stopped before him; Danny turned to Sam, giving her a final kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Martin. She smiled at him as the priest began the ceremony.

The next moments flew by in a blur for Sam and soon they were saying their "I do's". Sam gazed into Martin's blue eyes, that familiar warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Martin grinned as he slowly leaned in, capturing her mouth with his in a sweet kiss. Sam slipped her arms around his neck, deftly aware of the cheering. When the pulled away, the newlyweds smiled brightly as the guests stood up. Finally, Sam got the happiness he had always deserved._  
_

_You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down_

"Can you believe it's been a year already?" Sam asked as she ate the homemade chocolate cake. Her husband smiled at her from across the table. _Her husband_. How natural it sounded to her.

He stood up and turned on some music. He offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." She placed the napkin on the table before taking his hand. They slowly swayed to the jazz music in their living room. Sam rested her head against his shoulder.

"Martin?" She called quietly.

"Yeah?"

She paused before speaking again. "You know that family we've always wanted someday?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes.''

"Well, we're finally going to get it." He looked at her in shock. "I'm pregnant."

Martin let out a laugh before pulling Sam into a kiss. She giggled as he swooped her into a big hug.

_You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

"Just keep breathing, Sam." Martin told her, running his hand through her hair.

Sam tried to remember how to breathe as they taught her in class through the pain. Martin and a nurse stood on each side of her, trying to make Sam as comfortable as possible through the labor. He swept her bangs off to the side, watching as her face scrunched up in pain as another contraction came.

"Alright, Sam. I need you to start pushing on the count of three, okay?" The doctor told her. "One, two, three."

Martin held her hand tightly as she pushed. His fingers would probably end up broken but it was the least he could do for her.

"Sam, this is the last one. Push as hard as you can."

He kissed her hand as Sam pushed with all her strength. But all her pain was rewarded with the sound of a crying baby. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Martin, glad for all those hours of labor to be over with. When Sam opened her eyes, she was greeted with a nurse walking over to them with their baby.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." She said, carefully transferring her over to Sam's arms.

"Oh, hey there." Sam let out.

"She's got our eyes." Martin whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"With your face." She added softly.

"Yeah. What should we name her?"

Sam thought about it for awhile. "How about Diana?"

"Diana Fitzgerald." Martin tested. "I like it."

She cuddled her baby. "Welcome to the family, Diana."

Martin smiled as he watched Diana hold onto Sam's finger. His two precious girls. And that's he ever wanted.

All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

Arms snuck around his neck and a voice whispered in his ear, "What are you thinking about?"

Martin smiled up at his wife. His hand went behind her neck to bring her down so he could kiss her. "Hey you."  
Sam sat down on the arm of his patio chair, an arm around his shoulders. She watched as their daughter played in the backyard. "What's she doing?"

"Chasing butterflies." He told her. Reaching around her waist, he pulled Sam onto his lap. "What's on your mind?"

She took his hand and joined their fingers together. "How...happy I am."

"You told me that seven years ago." Martin said.

"Yes, but I wasn't married to you of six years with a daughter. That makes me even happier." Sam told him, kissing him softly.

"Mmm, that is good." He whispered.

She smiled. "Yes it is."


End file.
